


You're a Fucking Mess, Evans

by stressed_and_depressed



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressed_and_depressed/pseuds/stressed_and_depressed
Summary: Chris at a party with his girlfriend (reader). Inspired by this headcanon post http://1800fuckmerogers.tumblr.com/post/158561719730/chris-evans-at-a-party-would-include-jesus-thatPlanning on writing more chapters but wanted to get it going with an official posting.





	You're a Fucking Mess, Evans

“Can I get…uh,” Chris’s face splits into a grin, trying and failing to hold back his smile at the nickname for the diamond shape of the pong cups. “Tight pussy?” He snickers and drops his head against your shoulder and bursts into a fit of laughter at the phrase. 

Your beer pong opponent shakes his head and slides the final four cups into a diamond on the table, as requested by your now-giggling boyfriend.

You raise your eyebrows at him and let out a laugh of your own. His arm snakes around your waist, holding you against him. He buries his face against your neck and rubs his beard against the sensitive skin there. You have to grip onto the counter behind you to prevent yourself from falling over as he leans what must be his full body weight against you.

“Wow, Chris, what are you, 12? Laughing cause you said the word ‘pussy’? Come on, man.” He straightens up before he lets out a loud, full laugh, his hand first grabbing at his own left boob, and then reaching out to your chest.

You grab his and redirect it to land on your shoulder just in time. Even though you knew and trusted most of the people at this party, you didn’t want some tabloid getting ahold of some picture taken out of context.

“Jesus Christ,” you roll your eyes and bump your hip back against him. He reflexively reaches out a hand and secures his grip around your waist, pulling you closer against him. “You’re a fucking mess, Evans.” You lean back, assess the table, and toss the ping pong ball across the table, landing it in the front cup.

Chris lets go of you and throws his arms up in the air, whooping in celebration of your perfect shot. “Did you fucking SEE that?! That’s my fuckin’ girlfriend right there!” He points at your opponents across the table before wrapping an arm around you and pumping his fist in the air.

You laugh, hiding your face in your hands, not believing that this drunk dork making a fool of himself was your boyfriend. You lay a hand on his chest, trying to get his attention. He stops yelling and looks down at you. His face splits into a grin and he wraps his arms around you. 

“God I fucking love you, babe,” he whispers into your ear over the music blasting through the house. He places a kiss on your cheek. “I need something to drink, be right back.” You turn back towards the pong table but before you can even get back to the game, you feel a hand smack your ass and a distinctive laugh echo behind you as Chris bounced away to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for validation so please hit that kudos and leave a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
